It's Christmas in Capsule Corp
by I Dare You 413
Summary: A story that revolves around Vegeta and Bra. Vegeta searches for the perfect present to buy his little girl.


Christmas in Capsule Corp.

Vegeta sat on the rooftop of his home. He enjoyed the peace of winter—he liked the cold. The little snowflakes falling down on his face made him smile. It made Vegeta think of his first time seeing snow. It was on his home-planet Vegeta. He was around five. That was when he was an innocent boy before Freeza molded him into what he wanted him to be. He remembered throwing the snow at his father. His usual reaction would be to blast him but on this day he saw no reason to. He only laughed and threw a snowball back at Vegeta. Vegeta remembered when he asked his father to make a snowball his father was reluctant to but he did anyway. Vegeta failed at first but his father guided his hands in the right motion to make his very first snowball.

It was strange for saiyans to behave that way over weather but Vegeta and his father seemed to enjoy the season. Vegeta's mother was killed a when Vegeta was six for thinking a saiyan named Bardock was telling the truth when he said he could tell the future. Vegeta only remembered her as a nice woman—looking nothing Vegeta though. The only thing Vegeta got from her was the deep black hair color. Vegeta always bragged to Trunks that pure saiyans don't have to worry about hair growth. And yet, there was his family.

Ah, how he didn't like them—he loves them now of course but he won't admit that to anyone except for Bulma. It is true he thought that they were a huge mistake during the fight with the androids but he grew to care for them during the seven years of peace he had before Boo showed up. Another person Vegeta wasn't fond of. They fought fierce battles but just like the androids…the Z's just had to take him in. Vegeta called Goku's friends the Z's because of that ridiculous uniform they wear. Now Goku he was a different case for Vegeta.

Goku, or Kakarrot, always had to outdo Vegeta. Every time Vegeta would get a step ahead of Goku he would jump two steps farther. Vegeta has come to live with the fact he will always be the second best but it still hurts his pride. They've grown to become friends. Occasionally. As long as Goku stayed out of his way.

Vegeta looked into the night sky. The moon was full and as Bulma would say, "Beautiful." Speaking of Bulma Vegeta hadn't seen her in a while. _I wonder where she is…._

"Vegeta get down here now! Bra wants you to tuck her in!" Vegeta fell off the roof.

"Gah!" He exclaimed. He hit the ground and looked at Bulma, "Woman, how many times have I told you not to do that? I swear I've fallen off that roof at least twenty times since I've met you!"

"Well excuse me! Your daughter just wants her daddy to say goodnight to her but as we all know that is too hard for you to do." Bulma shouted back. The guilt trip was one of Bulma's favorite trucks. She always got Vegeta with Bra. Vegeta's little girl. He once said that when she starts dating either he will have a stroke or he'll kill every male on the planet. He was leaning towards the stroke so that way he wouldn't have to deal with repercussions.

Vegeta stood up and walked over to Bulma and gave her a hug, "You're just lucky I'm her favorite. You don't have to deal with her. You got the easier part of this."

Bulma chuckled, "Well you still have to give Trunks 'the talk'." Bulma said as they finished hugging. "We all know that is going to be the worst day of your—Vegeta are you crying?"

Vegeta wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye, "I still am waiting for the day I-I get to do the fatherly deed of 'the talk'."

Bulma giggled, "Ah, I still haven't figured you out yet, Vegeta." They smiled at each other. "And don't worry, I won't butt in."

"Good. 'Cause you always make me look like an idiot and then she tells her friends in preschool about how, 'Mommy made my daddy's face red.'"

Vegeta walked inside and up to Bra's room. The little girl stood in her Christmas pajamas with her arms crossed and a frown on her face by the door.

"Hey kiddo." Vegeta said as he entered the room. Still no change in Bra's posture. For a four year old Bra really could stare you down. "What's up?"

"Mommy said you don't like Christmas." The girl stated. "Is that true?"

Vegeta shrugged.

Bra ran up to him and punched him in the gut. To Vegeta's surprise it made him stagger back a few feet. "What's wrong with you? Christmas is the best thing in the whole wide world!" Bra said. She extended her arms…as far as they could stretch.

Vegeta chuckled and walked over to Bra. He picked her up and walked her over to her bed, "Then we live in a pretty tiny world."

"Hey!" Bra exclaimed. She didn't like it when Vegeta poked fun at her.

"I'm just kidding, squirt," Vegeta plopped Bra on her bed. She got under her blanket. Vegeta smiled at her. "Nah Christmas is okay." He paused as he heard footsteps down the hall. _Hm, time to make sure I'm always the favorite._

Vegeta tucked Bra in her blanket. An idea hatched in his head, "But you wanna know who really doesn't like Christmas?" Vegeta enthusiastically questioned Bra. The little girl nodded vigorously. "Mommy."

Bra gasped, "No way!"

"Mhm. She hates it so much she hired a mean man to hit a little kid with a club for every time they get a cool toy on Christmas."

"Is that why Trunks is so stupid?"

Vegeta laughed, "Yup. And she told him to hit extra-hard this year." Bra's eyes widened.

"Wait, how come I didn't get hit last year?"

"It starts when you're four and ends when you are," Vegeta started_. Darn, I forget how old Trunks is! Um, ten! He's ten! _"And it ends when you are ten."

Bra covered her face up to her nose with her blanket. Vegeta heard her teeth chatter. He had her right where he wanted her. "You'll protect me right, daddy?"

"Of course I will. But that's not all she does." Vegeta lead on.

"It isn't?"

Vegeta shook his head, "She sometimes even turns into a monster and eats them." Bra started to whimper. "Do you want to know the name?" Bra nodded. "She's called the 'Six A.M Monster'. Only because that's when she's her ugliest. But be warned she comes out before Christmas to scare little girls."

Just then Bulma barged into the room, "Vegeta, what are you telling my little girl?" Vegeta smirked. Bra jumped out from under her blanket. Vegeta jumped back.

Bra started throwing her stuffed animals at Bulma, "Shoo! Get away monster! You aren't gonna scare me ever! Ya! Take that and that and…THAT!" She hollered. Vegeta cackled and Bulma shrieked as she evaded a huge stuffed elephant_. Wow that was her favorite, she's serious._ Bulma thought.

_That's my girl._ Vegeta thought. Bra ran out of "ammunition" and stood on her bed panting. "Go…away…monster." She picked up a pillow from behind her and cocked her arm back. She glared, "Put your hands where I can see 'em."

Vegeta laughed, "Well, Bulma I think she means it. You might want to step back she's armed."He grinned.

Bulma put her hands up and walked out into the hall, "Whoa, I got 'em up. I'm leaving now."

Bra fell back on her bed. "Whew."

Vegeta walked over and tucked his little girl in. He kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight, kid." He walked into his own room.

SMACK!

Vegeta's face was covered by a pillow. "Bulma it'll be hard to raise two kids if I suffocate under here." Bulma removed the pillow from Vegeta's face.

"You're such a jerk, Vegeta! Sometimes I just wanna grrrr!" She exclaimed. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and hugged her. "What's this about?" Vegeta didn't answer her.

"Goodnight Bulma."

*5:59 A.M*

Bulma awoke with a fright. Bra was looking her dead in the eye. She swung with a stuffed animal and hit Bulma over and over again, "I got you before your ugliness came out! I have the advantage, mommy!" Vegeta woke up and looked at Bra.

"Huh?"

"Well, ouch, don't, ouch, just, ouch, sit there, ouch, get her, ouch, OFF!" Bulma yelped. Bra looked at Vegeta with her sad-eyes. _Oh man, Bulma needs to stop teaching her things._

"Come on, Bra, get off." Bra got off of Bulma and snuggled up against Vegeta.

"Can I sleep next to you tonight, daddy?"

"Yeah, that's fine, kid." Vegeta answered.

*8:00 A.M*

Vegeta woke up and got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. No Bulma or Bra. He was safe. He walked into his bathroom and took a shower.

Fifteen minutes later Vegeta walked out with some fresh new clothes on and walked downstairs. Trunks, Bulma, and Bra were sitting at the table watching the news while pancakes sizzled on a griddle. Well, Bra wasn't watching the news she was trying to lick her elbow_. Impossible, the brat doesn't know when to give up. She might turn out just like me, _Thought the prince.

Vegeta grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. He poured a little half and half in it and joined his family at the table.

"G'morning, dad," Trunks said. He too stood up grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. Vegeta watched as Bra scowled and did the same thing—well she tried. She couldn't reach the coffee pot.

She looked at Vegeta and Vegeta knew exactly what to do. He walked over, picked up his daughter, and sat her on the counter. The girl proceeded to pour coffee—with Vegeta helping, and took a sip, "Blea! Yuck, daddy! Why do you guys drink this stuff?"

Bulma and Vegeta laughed, "It helps," they answered in unison.

They looked at Trunks, he looked at them and then back at his coffee. He took a deep breath. And took a sip. Vegeta looked on with eagerness, _This is gonna be good_, he thought.

Trunks looked back at his father and smiled.

"Haha, why don't you try swallowing it Trunks?" Bulma laughed, "Your cheeks are puffy."

Trunks' eyes widened but he gained the courage to swallow the coffee. Trunks looked at his feet. Vegeta stared at his son, _Rats_, he thought. Just then Trunks looked up and his face was green.

"I gotta go," and with that Trunks ran into the bathroom.

"What is he doing, daddy?" Bra asked.

"Just listen for it." Vegeta answered.

"GAAAAAAA! BLAAAAA!" Trunks belched. Vegeta heard the sink run and two minutes later Trunks walked in with his head held low.

"How was it?" Bulma asked Trunks.

"I…hate…you guys." Trunks looked up and smiled. The family laughed.

The doorbell rang. Vegeta scowled and answered it.

"Hey Vegeta!" It was Goku.

"Oh hey, Kakarrot." Vegeta answered. Then he squinted and pointed at the sky, "Is that Majin Boo!"

Goku whipped around, "Where?" Vegeta slammed the door and locked it and returned to the kitchen.

"Who was it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Ah, some dumb kid looking for directions."

Goku started pounding on the door, "Come on Vegeta! Open up!"

Vegeta's face turned pink. Bulma glared, "That wouldn't happen to be Goku, would it, Vegeta?" She interrogated.

"Gah—of course not," Vegeta hastily answered. Just then a shadow appeared next to him that took on Goku's shape. Vegeta hopped back.

"Whew," said Goku, "that was rude." He said to Vegeta. Vegeta glared. Goku shrugged and turned his attention to everybody else. "Hey guys!"

Bra skipped to Goku and gave him a big hug. "Hi, Mr. Goku," Bra said. Vegeta looked at his feet. _Everybody has to like that bumbling idiot._

"Hey, Bra—wow you're getting big." Goku answered.

Bra smiled, "Yup, daddy said it was 'cause I'm turning into a big saiyan girl!"

Goku laughed, "How is it going Trunks?"

"Alright I guess…I threw up a few minutes ago."

"Cool."

"I know, right!" Trunks exclaimed. Vegeta did the vintage falling-down thing. "It's so cool! It tasted like feet though."

"Oh this one time I threw up and it tasted like—," Goku started.

"As interesting as this is, Kakarrot, do you have a reason for being here?" Vegeta interrupted.

"Yeah, I kind of blew up half of our house so can we have the Christmas party here?" Goku asked. They had started a tradition that a Christmas party will be held at Goku's house.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! What do you think, Vegeta?" Bulma interjected. Vegeta looked at Bulma. Then he looked at Goku. And he shrugged.

Bulma glared then Vegeta cracked a smile, "It'll be great." Bulma grinned at him.

"Haha, thanks, Vegeta," Goku thanked, "see ya on the twenty-fifth!" And with that he teleported away.

Vegeta walked out the front door, "I'll be back in bit." He waved to his family. He looked up at the snowy sky and blasted off.

*Vegeta*

Vegeta sped towards Gohan's house ask to ask for—well he was going to ask for advice. He needed advice on what to get a little girl for Christmas. He usually watched with little interest as Bulma did the shopping. He could actually careless about Christmas although he would never tell Bra.

"Blasted runt! Why does she have to put so much pressure on me at Christmas?" Vegeta asked himself. He started to fly faster until he reached maximum speed.

He touched down at Gohan's house. He walked to it and pounded on the front door. Videl answered it, "Oh, hello, Vegeta. What brings you here today?"

Vegeta only managed to sputter out a few words, "Gohan—Bra—Christmas—GAH!" He started to breath heavy.

"I'll be right back," she answered. "Gohan, Vegeta is here for you!"

A few moments later and Gohan appeared at the door. Vegeta grabbed him by his collar and dragged him outside. He reached a point where he thought was private and asked, "What should I get Bra for Christmas?"

Gohan's eye started to twitch, "A doll?" Gohan suggested.

"She has a thousand."

"Don't be ridiculous, Vegeta," Gohan argued.

"I'm serious," Vegeta protested. "I'll bring you down there myself."

Gohan sighed, "Take her somewhere, let her pick something out, and spend time with her. That will definitely work…trust me."

Vegeta let go of Gohan and blasted off again. In search of a particular short guy.

Author's Note: It's Christmas in Capsule, Santa's back up in the—oh, um, hey. Didn't know you were there. *Runs away*


End file.
